The First Time
by reBeCCa a.k.a. dacrayZblaze1
Summary: COMPLETE. ONE-SHOT. A variety of things that happen to Lucy and Natsu before and after they meet each other. Na/Lu Please R


**Author's Note: My first attempt at Lucy/Natsu fanfic!! Yay! I utterly LOVE this pair. I see so much potential for this pair it could almost be scary. But it won't be; I swear it'll be awesome.**

**This isn't going to be a lemon. It might be citrus-y 'cause then I won't be myself if it were not.**

**I'm sorely convinced that Natsu is NOT clueless about sex and girls. He's a teenage boy. I am also convinced that if or when Lucy and Natsu engage in a sexual relationship, Natsu will be trying to go at it everywhere and he'll have his hands all over Lucy, 'cause he's such a hothead. : D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, because if I did, it would be a hell of a lot more perverted. Don't sue me… you won't get much. And Fairy Tail is the property of all the people who own it. Just, not me**.

* * *

The First Time

Lucy remembers. She remembers the first time she ever got a kiss. She had been 13 and the boy had been 15. She remembers it as one of the most awkward experiences of her life. Lucy can remember the day as though it had happened yesterday, even though it had been so many years ago. She had been wearing a knee-length black skirt and a modest blue shirt. The fall air was crisp and cool. It was that in-between time of twilight, and Lucy sat on a bench waiting. The boy was next to her. Lucy remembers him as being cute. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes that stared down at her intently. He placed an arm around her shoulders and moved his face towards her.

Lucy leaned in expectantly. Finally, her first kiss. She closed her eyes in nervous anticipation. Her lips were pursed. Suddenly, his warm and wet mouth covers her whole and closed mouth. His tongue is forcefully pushing against her obstinately closed lips.

They broke apart then and Lucy had cried out disgustedly, "Yuck! What the hell was that?!"

The boy looked surprised. "I had been trying to TONGUE-KISS you, duh Luce. Come on now."

Lucy wiped the boy's slobber with the inside of her shirt. "What the hell is wrong with you? Ew. That was nasty."

"Well have your mouth open next time," the boy said. "Why don't we just start this again?"

"Fine," Lucy said. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. The boy pressed his open mouth and hers and pushed her tongue around with his. Lucy moved hers in a pathetic attempt to do something. After some moments, the boy pulled away from her and smiled.

"That was great! Let's do it again tomorrow."

Lucy grimaced but agreed. Maybe kissing would become better tomorrow.

Lucy remembers that kissing that boy never did. What had been his name? It was something like Stephen. Kissing, Lucy remembers discovering later, was a much better experience than her first one had been.

Lucy shakes her head to rid herself of foolish memories.

Lucy remembers, but it is not so important any more.

XX

Natsu remembers. Natsu remembers his first kiss. He remembers the girl that thanked him after his first mission. He remembers her long hair that fell in soft waves down her back. He had just saved her little sister from being kidnapped. The day had been hot as hell, but Natsu reveled in the heat. Her bright blue eyes brimmed with tears. Her pink mouth parted into a Smile

Thank you!" She exclaimed. "I thought I'd never see my little sister again.

Natsu only remembers smiling sheepishly. His face split into a smile. "Don't worry about it. It was my duty," He remembers saying.

The girl's tears spilled down her face. Suddenly she threw her arms around Natsu's neck. Natsu felt alarmed at the feel of her wet face against his.

"Don't cry. He stuttered. He patted her back awkwardly. The girl released Natsu. Her pretty face was red and slightly swollen. Natsu looked down at her disheveled form and noticed the heaving of the girl's nicely sized chest. He looked up at her face again and without warning, the girl's lips slammed against his. There was a sudden, intense suction on his lips and then the girl ran off. She shouted a "thank you," over her shoulder.

Natsu remembers feeling very strange. He liked the feeling of the girl on him. Natsu remembers being sure if she was supposed to suck on his mouth, but it was still nice.

XX

Lucy remembers the first time she read a romance novel. The sex scene in particular had enticed her with all of its corny glory. Lucy could not quite contain herself when she read about how the man's "long digits gently probed," the girl's "expectant flower," as he searched "for her jewel."

It was priceless stuff.

Lucy remembers the swooping sensation in her stomach as she pictured a nameless and faceless stranger probing her "flower" for its "jewel."

Now, Lucy read smut written with much more finesse than that.

XX

Igneel never taught him about _that_. No, that wasn't true. But it had been very technical. A "this goes there," and "that goes here," Kind of conversation. Igneel never really told him he'd enjoy it. There was never any awareness in Natsu's mind that _it_ was for fun.

So the first time Natsu saw a dirty magazine that Gray pulled out of a loose floorboard in Fairy Tail, Natsu was _really_ confused. The name of the magazine was irrelevant. All Natsu remembers is a top heavy woman wearing a pointed hat. There was string that barely covered her nipples and her hips were turned to the side so _technically_ anyone viewing the cover really couldn't say the woman was naked because all the essential parts were covered or blocked from view.

Gray plopped down the magazine and opened the well-worn pages of the old issue carefully. "Look at this, hothead," he said. "This is pure gold." Gray pointed at a woman who rode a broomstick butt-naked.

Natsu pressed his face against the glossy pages of the magazine eagerly. The woman's breasts stuck straight out. Natsu wondered if they would be like that if the woman were upside-down.

There was an unexpected shriek behind them. "You perverts! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Natsu turned around slightly and saw Erza's foot two seconds right before his face smashed through the wooden floor. Natsu reminisces on how he has never opened another pornographic magazine in Erza's presence. He loves his life a little too much for that.

XX

There is a first time for everything, and that also includes wet dreams. Lucy remembers the dream, someone blowing gently in her ear and then entering her softly. Her imaginary lover was all smile and tender caresses. He kissed away the tears of her virginal pain.

Lucy remembers waking up with a smile on her face and damp underwear. There was also no one to talk to. Lucy remembers reading a _lot_ of romance novels that week…

XX

Natsu's first wet dream had happened that night, Natsu remembers. He had been high on the morphine Mirajane had injected in him for the pain. That, and a combination of his hormones had put his mind on hyperdrive.

Redheaded witches and blackhaired witches with breasts the size of mutant watermelons rode on penis-shaped broomsticks. Natsu walked among them as they threw wreathes of flowers at his feet. There was a blond witch who rode her penis-broom low. She hung upside down from it. Her massive chest hung in front of Natsu's face. He smiled as he reached out for her overlarge breast.

He tugged on the nipple and started laughing. He tugged and tugged and then the blond witch exploded into a 12 course meal. This made Natsu happier than pulling on her nipple had.

It was a tough kind of dream to have, because when he awoke, there was no blonde and big-breasted witch. Only Mirajane smiling as she re-bandaged his face.

There wasn't even a 12-course meal, and even years after the fact, Natsu still found it hard to accept.

XX

There has never been a first time for sex, Lucy remembers. There was that one session of heavy grinding at a dance party. The guy and Lucy danced all night; the air was thick and heavy with colorful smoke. Someone had bewitched orbs of light to float around and pulsate in rapid succession.

The guy managed to navigate Lucy into a darker corner and rotated his pelvic bone into hers. He groaned heavily because maybe he thought that she would find that sexy. Four rough squeezes of her right breast later, the guy groaned more heavily and then stopped. He smiled at Lucy and walked away from her, leaving the girl feeling very violated.

After that, there had been the make-out sessions that somehow ended up with her shirtless. There was once also a guy who was fingering her like if he were digging in his nose for boogers. She kicked him in the face when he did that.

The only time she almost had sex, Lucy recalls being entirely naked next to a very hot guy. He was the right height, with shoulder length blue hair, which fell with a sort of casual elegance into his face. His almond shaped eyes were black, and in short Lucy was sure she was the luckiest girl to have been in bed with her at the moment.

The only problem lay in the fact that the guy ran out of her room crying about his dead mother.

And this put an end to Lucy's attempts at sexual escapades for a while.

XX

Natsu remembers the first time he had sex. Or almost sex. Whatever. He had overhead some of the girls in the guild talking about making love. He went over to them and asked them what they were talking about. He had never heard that term before.

"Sex!" shouted Gray before delivering a punch to Natsu's face. "Why are you so damn slow?"

"I knew that," Natsu retorted at that time, rubbing the spot, "I knew what it was. I was just testing 'em."

"HA! You're such a virgin Natsu."  
"Am not! You're a virgin, you pantless bastard!"

"I ain't a virgin!" cried Gray, turning a brilliant tomato red. "I could get any girl I wanted to!"

"Ha," challenged Natsu. "I bet you, you couldn't have sex with any girl you wanted to?"

"Is that a challenge, you pink haired fire freak?"

"Maybe it is, you icy naked freak!"

And so, Natsu and Gray burst forth from Fairy Tail's doors seeking the women who would fall prey to their phallic wars. Through much trial and error while scouring the hazy, smoking dance clubs with pulsating lights and gyrating girls, Natsu discovered that the words "Wanna have sex with me?" was a sure fire way to earn a slap in the face, and more often than not, a kick to the groin. While clutching his hurting crotch, Natsu realized that this was not the approach to take.

That new member of his guild, Loki knew how to chat up the ladies. He had a gaggle of them that followed him wherever he went. He needed to be smooth, like Loki. Smooth. Ok that was easy right?

"Hey there, baby," Natsu directed at a girl with a glittering dress and breasts that threatened to smack her in the face if she ran too hard. "Hey there."

_Hey there indeed._

"Lookin' good tonight baby, lookin' real good," Natsu crooned in a really affected sounding speech. "I want to get to know YOU tonight, baby!"

The girl giggled with a voice that pierced Natsu's ears even through the loud music in the club. Through the blue haze of smoke, he saw that the girl's pale breasts, constrained by the tight top of her dress. The rest of the glittery material flowed from her body. She walked towards Natsu with exaggerated steps towards each side, creating the illusion of wide hips. Natsu was against the wall. The girl pushed into him and pressed her ample bosom into his chest.

"Hey there," she purred. Her sharp voice knifed Natsu's sensitive ears. She forced her hand between her and Natsu and stroked him through his thin pants. "Wanna have fun?"

Natsu peered into her face. It wasn't overly beautiful, but it was fine. Normal. She had normal hair, normal brown eyes, a small nose and medium sized lips. "Y-yeah. Yeah I do." And without his conscious knowledge, his tongue darted out of his mouth and traced the shape of his lips.

And suddenly, Natsu remembers, finding himself in a bathroom with a girl ripping his pants off. She removed her dress fast and the giant breasts were free! He picked the right one up and let it fall in amazement. He did this several times before she brought him back to earth with a tug on his now erect penis.

A lot of other things happened that Natsu can't remember too clearly.

What he does remember is her shrill screaming and then someone throwing the door open while they were in the middle of some interesting moves and running out of the club naked and all the way back to Fairy Tail. Erza stood before the door with eyes that blazed like the fiery depths of hell.

Natsu still has the scars on his butt. They hurt when it rains. Or when Erza looks at him.

XX

Lucy remembers the first time she saw Natsu. He ran into the crowd surrounding the fake Salamander. His eyes were eager and happy as he peered around expecting to see Igneel. He managed to wake Lucy from the charm placed on her. So Lucy took him and happy out to lunch.

It was more like "HUH" at first sight than love at first sight. Lucy wasn't even sure what this guy's deal was when he first showed up. He was weird and loud and ate like a pig.

But he came to the rescue when she was on that ship, like no one else ever had.

Lucy remembers running off with Natsu as the Military approached.

"You want to join Fairy Tail don't you?" Natsu said while grabbing her arm. "Come!"

The smile he flashed Lucy was kind of like love at second sight.

Running off with Natsu that day ensured that her fate had been sealed.

Lucy loves this fate.

XX

It was a night to celebrate the founding of Fairy Tail, Natsu remembers. All the members of the guild were at a local park, getting drunk and getting drunker. Natsu and Lucy were a little separated from everyone else. Happy was by Mirajane, trying to pilfer sushi. Gray and Cana were having a drinking contest in one corner and Elfman was so drunk he was trying to prove he was manlier than Erza. Natsu and Lucy sat underneath a tree, some feet apart from the rest of the guild members.

"Look Natsu!" Lucy giggled next to him. Her cheeks were slightly red in the lantern light. "Elfman is trying to prove he's manlier than Erza."

"Yeah," Natsu smirked. "And he's failing bad."

Lucy laughed in between delicate sips of sake. Natsu remembers making flames dance across his cup of whiskey, taking care to color them different colors. Lucy laughed harder as she saw multi-colored flames spiral across the small distance of Natsu's cup. Natsu grinned and moved closer to her so he could show them to her better.

The noise of everyone in the guild faded into the background and all Natsu heard was Lucy's pretty giggling. All Natsu wanted to hear was Lucy giggling. Her cheeks were pink with a mixture of excitement and liquor. It was a moment that Natsu did not want to end any time soon if at all.

Natsu drank the whiskey in one gulp. It seared his throat and warmed his stomach. Natsu realized he was so close to Lucy that she was practically in his lap.

"Luce, we're awfully close," he whispered to her. "What if anyone else sees us?"

Lucy pouted. "So? What if they see us?"

"I guess it doesn't matter now does it?"

"Noooope! We're not doing nothing." Lucy said. "Damn it. We're not doing nothing!"

Natsu didn't think much of her words. He leaned against a tree, and noticed that Lucy was leaning into him. His knees were up so he felt the soft curve of her breast against his knee. Natsu's breathing quickened.

"Why aren't we doing something."

"Like what?" Natsu tried saying casually. The words came out in a croak because Natsu suddenly found his throat was immensely dry.

"Pfftt." Lucy blew a raspberry. "If you dunno, I ain't gonna tell ya!"

Clearly, Lucy was hitting the sake bottle a little too hard. Natsu gingerly moved his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into him more.

"What should we be doing Luce?"

"This."

Lucy turned her face towards Natsu's face and kissed him for the first time.

"This is what we should be doing," Lucy whispered.

Natsu remembers kissing Lucy back.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I think the ending is kind of weak. It was my first attempt at lucy and Natsu fanfic. I love this pair and I think it's going to be cannon. Hey, the first bonus chapter where lucy thinks natsu's going to ask her out is SOOO obvious and then the recent bonus chapter where she abandons a date with some hot nerdy dude to go on a mission with Natsu and happy… uh. Hello. The fangirl in me was screaming "THIS HAS TO BE CANNON. THIS IS CANNON!"**

**Well anyway, reviews are appreciated and all that goodness. Give to me feedback. :D reviews are like candy ppl. I love getting them.**


End file.
